Elemental World
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: AU. A land ruled by five Elements. Two of them never got on well. But what would happen to the relem if inter-continental war broke out? The fate of this world rests on the shoulders of a group of teenagers. Will the world survive? RR.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a really AU story. It might involve beyblades I haven't thought about that yet. You tell me if it should or shouldn't.  
  
It will get better in later chapters. I just have to get the story straight and introduce people for most of this chapter. I might have some real story and stuff at the end. Sorry!  
  
Lotsa love, GalPhoe.  
  
ELEMENTAL WORLD.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
The land of Nashuak was purely elemental. Parts were ruled by wind and air, fire and flame, snow and ice, earth and land, water and sea. The monarchy of each element was different. Some Kingdoms, some ruled by Emperors and Empresses, and others Queendoms.  
  
One of the things that had a real affect on the world was that every country had its own language. There was still Common which most people around the world spoke, but many still used there own native speech.  
  
The whole of the North Continent was ruled by the Kingdom of Fire and Flame, while the South Continent was over ridden by the Queendom of Snow and Ice. The rulers of the North and South were constantly arguing with each other over fishing and trading rights of the channel that stretched between the continents.  
  
The Prince of Fire was Kai Hiwatari. He was reclusive, arrogant and his only friends were a couple of other Elemental Princes. Most women his mother presented to him, he noticed, would do almost anything for his affections. And never once did he give them out.  
  
On the other hand, there was the Ice Princess, as she had been called by so many. She was similar to the Fire Prince in some ways: she was not the best at making friends though she kept the ones she made. Cassandra Frost seemed cold and proud to most, but there was also a different side to her, a softer side. {A.N: I kinda had a brain lock on a last name and couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.}  
  
The third and largest continent was divided into two elements: Earth and Land, and Wind and Air. Theses two elements got on quiet well as the Princes of the Kingdoms, Ray and Tyson. Ray from the East side which was the Earth Kingdom and Tyson of the Wind from the West,. They were quiet good friends and would never let there parents go to war against each other.  
  
Ray Kon was the Earthen prince from the eastern side of the continent. He was a bit shy at times, but he was quiet confident, though he remained calm, around the people he knew and trusted. Most of his interest had been placed in one of his life- long friends, Mariah Ling. She was the complete object of his affections.  
  
Tyson Granger on the other hand, from the West, was reckless at times. He could never hold still for a long period of time. He was totally impatient and very annoying most of the time. Tyson was one of those boys who want through as many suitors as he did undergarments.  
  
The forth continent was ruled by Water and Sea. The Emperor and the Empress also had a son who was quiet good friends with Kai, Ray and Tyson, his name was Max.  
  
Max Tate was the bright, bubby and always happy one of the group. He was the one who could make friends with anyone in the world. One of his mothers assistants had a daughter named Emily Parker, on whom Max had a very large crush.  
  
Add a few more teenagers to the fore mentioned, and you would have a group of mid to late teens who would shape the world for the next few centuries.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
She was bored. That was all she was: bored. Being a Elemental Princess had its ups and downs. Being as bored as she was, Cassandra was weighing up the two, trying to decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Up: she didn't have to do much labour. Down: that meant she had to sneak down to the practice courts to get a decent exercise program.  
  
Up: she was free to do almost all she wished. Down: this meant her mother was allowed to force her into going to a whole lot of boring meetings that had absolutely nothing to do with her, not to mention having a man servant with her at all times.  
  
Up: being and Elemental Princess meant that she had a various powers over ice, snow and how cold it got. Down: she wasn't allowed to do much magic around with the Ice Palace.  
  
Cassandra still couldn't decide if being a princess was good or bad.  
  
She stood with a sigh. Her long brown hair, streaked with red and blonde, flowed three- quarters down her back, and when the light hit it a certain way it shone gold. Cassandra blinked a few times, light blue- grey eyes were bored. She was slightly short for her age of sixteen, but she made up for it in aggression. She was also quiet fast on her feet.  
  
"Dan, I'm going out for a little while," she told her man servant in her native Cold- tongue, who was supposed to be guarding her from evil things that tried to kill her.  
  
"No, you're not." He shook his head to emphasise the point.  
  
"Yes I am. You can't stop me," Cassandra retorted.  
  
"Want to bet on that?" he asked her with a smile. Cassandra gave a quiet, but frustrated sigh.  
  
"How 'bout I freeze you to the floor and go out anyway?"  
  
"How 'bout I take you riding in the Frozen Forest for a little while?" Dan suggested gently.  
  
"Fine," she said in mock-huffiness. Dan smiled down at her 5 foot 4 inches form. "But if you make me ride side saddle I have permission to freeze you to the floor."  
  
Dan gave in, there was no dealing with Cassandra when she wanted to do something. Stubborn thing, she was.  
  
As soon as Cassandra's snow white mare had been tacked properly, she was in the saddle with one leg on either side of the horse before anyone could do anything about it.  
  
"I over- heard your parents talking last night," Dan said suddenly, when they were a few hundred metres away from the palace.  
  
Cassandra blinked at him. He was quiet tall, around 6 foot, 3 inches. His hair a tousled mousy brown. His eyes only a few shades darker than his hair were warm and cheery. His skin had been tanned a medium brown from all his time in the sun. he was a kind person, a bit rough at times, but kind never the less. He had seen a lot in his twenty-five years of life.  
  
He led her towards a small forest towards the edge of the palace grounds.  
  
"What were they talking about?" she asked him, in what she hoped was a casual way.  
  
"Well, there have been a lot of rivalries between us and the Kingdom of Fire."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"The Empire of Water suggested that the five elements have a little chat and try to sort out their differences," when Dan finished Cassandra gave a small snort of laughter.  
  
"Where they going to hold it?" she asked him when she had calmed down.  
  
"The Fire Palace. I just hope that who ever they send doesn't freeze the place over. That wouldn't go down very well." The pair of them smiled at the mental image.  
  
Cassandra looked around the forest. It was one of her favourite places to be. The only sounds were of the forest and its animal inhabitants. She dismounted with a content sigh, before leading her mare, Starlight, to a small clearing that had a stream running through one corner.  
  
She was more confused than ever. Her brow was knitted into a frown as she stared deep into the depths of the stream.  
  
"Are you ok, Cassy?" Dan asked her, his face etched with worry.  
  
"I don't know, Dan. There's something building. Something bad. I think this something has a lot to do with this 'little chat' we are having with Fire." She shook her head as if to clear it.  
  
"Lets go back home."  
  
She nodded in agreement before remounting Starlight. "Lead the way."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kai read the message over a second time. He slinked at it in disbelief, something he did very rarely. "Why would Max's parents think of something like this?" he asked no one in particular. Even though he was fluent in three languages he spoke in his native Fire- speech.  
  
His best friend Tala found it rather amusing and fought to hide a smile. "Because they know how much this continent would suffer if your parents went to war against the Ice Queen. And you really don't want to she anyone in that family mad."  
  
"And you would know of this how?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Am I the Prince's Spymaster or not?" Tala replied with a small smirk.  
  
Kai made a "humph" noise and read the letter once more. "It says they going to send a 'Representative of the Crown' who do you think that would be?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "They might send out Robert Foreman from the House of Representatives and of the Snow Tribes. He's highly ranked and has good negotiation skills.'  
  
Tala in truth knew they would send Robert. They only people above him were the royals themselves.  
  
Kai handed the message over to Tala who scanned it through quickly, taking in important parts, then all he got to the very last sentence his heart stopped momentarily. His ice blue eyes widen the slightest.  
  
"It was rumoured around the Ice Palace that they might actually be sending one of the royals to the talks," It read.  
  
He just hoped it wasn't one of his half- siblings- or anyone else he knew for that matter. That hope was about to be crushed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cassandra looked from her mother to her father and back to her mother again. They were speaking in Cold- tongue. That told her how serious they really were about this thing. Her parents always spoke Common.  
  
"Why do you want to send one of the family along?" she asked them.  
  
"Because, Cassy dear, Robert's great and all, but we need someone who knows what decision we would make if we were there," The Queen of Snow and Ice, Tara, told her oldest daughter.  
  
"He just doesn't know us well enough to make these decisions in our place. Dan will go with you, as well as Robert. You can even take Starlight if you wish of it. We will not deprive you of that companionship."  
  
"We do not want to go to war, my daughter, keep that in mind. You will have people your own age to converse with, I believe that the other Elemental Princes will be there with their ladies," he father, Alexander, added.  
  
Even though he was the King, he didn't have primary rule over the continent. This society was run by women, and that is the way it will always be.  
  
The two monarchs contrasted with each other. Alexander was reasonably tall, but had a slightly slim and nimble frame. His hair a blonde so light it was almost white, his eyes were almost the exact same shade as Cassandra's.  
  
Tara, on the other hand, was short, though her frame was also slim. Her hair was a brown so dark it was almost black, her large eyes a pale grey.  
  
"Who do you plan to send, parents dear?" she asked with a tried sigh.  
  
"You, my child," her father told her softly.  
  
Cassandra blinked at him. "Me?!" she squeaked.  
  
"My daughter, you are the one destined to take over my throne. You are the one who will lead the land into the future. You are one of the few who actually can make a difference to the fate of Nashuak. Don't fail this land now, child," her mother's voice held an emotion that Cassandra never knew existed.  
  
"Will you help to change this world? Will you make a difference to this world, Cassandra Frost of the Realm of Snow and Ice? Or will you let it fall into rack and ruin?" he father asked.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I'm going to leave it there. I know that was a really lame chapter and all. I hope you understood the stuff that I wrote. I sure as hell don't! if you've got any ideas that you might like me to use just tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
If you need anything explained to you (Like me!) just drop a line. I'm not sure if I'll continue this fic so tell if I should or shouldn't.  
  
Please Review?  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


	2. Travellers and Prophecies

Hi to my beloved fans. The two people who reviewed each get a big bag of cookies. I wuv you guys!  
  
Breeches is the medieval word people used back then for pants.  
  
On wit the fic.  
  
ELEMENTAL WORLD.  
  
Chapter 2: Travellers and Prophecies.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
She didn't know how they did it, but they did. Convincing Cassandra to journey to another continent without a fuss was a major achievement. The only thing she got worked up about was her wardrobe.  
  
Cassandra's parents wanted her to take dresses and overly feminine things. Cassandra wanted to take breeches and shirts.  
  
The Ice Princess had refused to go if she couldn't take the clothes that she wanted. She was one of the most stubborn people in the family, so far only her half- brother had matched her on that front.  
  
She gave a sigh from her position atop Starlight. Her four riding companions all slid glances at her. Dan of course was by her side, as he was ordered to be. Robert "The Negotiator" Foreman of the Ice Palace and Snow tribes, was riding on her other side, he was a year older than Cassandra and was quiet tall for his age. Dark purple hair had been combed back perfectly, one bang on each side looked almost like small wings.  
  
Her mother had ordered that two guards accompany the heir of ice to the peace talks. Cassandra knew that she was perfectly able to defend herself properly.  
  
"What is it now, Cassey?" Dan asked impatiently.  
  
"How long is this trip going to take?" she asked, her voice tired.  
  
"Two more days til we reach the channel, a day on a boat then we ride for another day and a half." Cassandra sighed again, they had already been riding for a day.  
  
One of the guards, Leslie, gave a quiet chuckle at the of the heir to the Ice throne. Her hair had been cropped just under her earlobes and was a kind of dirty blonde. Eyes of light blue shone with mirth and kindness. Both Leslie and the other guard - Peter- wore the uniform of the Royal Guards: white long sleeved short, ice blue tunic bordered with white and silver, and tan breeches.  
  
Robert was trying to hid a small smile as he watched Cassandra's shoulders slump.  
  
"I'm glad you guys think this is funny," she muttered, half- heartedly glaring at her companions.  
  
"Ligh'en up, child," Peter told her. "At least you'll see y'brother there."  
  
Cassandra sat straighter in the saddle, and grinned. Peter was right, Tala would be there, and she was going to have fun tormenting him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kai paced in front of the roaring fireplace in her personal chambers. He was angry. A blind and deaf man could tell you that. His anger rolled of him in waves.  
  
"Why do we have to go out and met the stupid southerners anyway?" he snapped at Tala, who was quiet calmly reading a book.  
  
"So that they won't go to war, and so you two make friends. Which I doubt will happen."  
  
"Of course I won't make friends with that stuck- up cow!" Kai's voice was harsh.  
  
Tala now felt his own anger rising. He was tempted to hit Kai for insulting his family, but instead he took a deep breath and replied, "Don't judge her until you really know her, Kai. She doesn't like to be insulted."  
  
It was true. He knew it from personal experience. The memory of Cassandra freezing a potential suitor's feet to the floor because he thought she was to "aggressive and over reactive" for him, almost made him smile. Those were the times.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kai asked, his temper cooling.  
  
"I was remembering a rumour that was going around ages ago. It doesn't really matter," Tala told him with a shrug.  
  
But Kai thought that there was more to it than that.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The ride to the channel that separated the two continents was relatively uneventful. Cassandra complained a bit, that was all.  
  
When they reached the boat that was separating them from the peace talks they discovered a reasonably large cruise ship. The main deck was polished to a shine and there were two rooms already prepared for them.  
  
The compartments were not as large as her rooms at home, but the were clean and homey. The walls were painted a crystalline green blue that matched the sea on a calm day perfectly. The sheets on the two beds that Leslie and Cassandra would rest upon were white cotton.  
  
"At least we don't have to share a room with the boys," Cassandra pointed out with a malicious grin.  
  
"Too true, milady." Leslie returned the grin with one of her own.  
  
"I happen to take offence to that, I hope you know," Dan said in mock anger from the open door between the two cabins.  
  
The two women gave quiet chuckles. "You would take offence if the world was run the way you wanted it to be."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tala looked out of the windows in his rooms next to that of Kai's. He gave a sigh. Oh he knew that his sister was coming for the peace talks she had written to his a few days before, as he had wrote asking her who would be representing the crown.  
  
He defiantly didn't want to think about how his friends would react once they knew he had an sister, who was the crown princess of Ice and the fact that - considering that his mother was the queen- he was a prince in his own right.  
  
Why did life have to be so complicated?  
  
"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking and sighing these days, Tala," Kai told his most trusted friend from the door.  
  
Tala mumbled something incoherent. It took Kai a little while to figure out it was in Cold- tongue. "What did you say?"  
  
"A princess of a rival will become one of your ranks, she going to shock the breeches off you. They will change the course of history. The new age is coming, Kai," Tala told him, not moving his eyes from the window.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Kai was asking an unusual number of questions.  
  
"There was a prophecy made, many years ago that a generation heirs of this world would call upon all the powers and gods to change the course of destiny and fate for the rest of time." Tala turned around and smile dryly at the crown prince.  
  
"And?" Kai prodded.  
  
"Kai, my friend, you are slow today." He grinned a bit, before he turned serious once more.  
  
"We ARE that generation."  
  
Kai blinked at him. He could he possibly know all that? The country of prophecies and future seeing was the Land of Ice. . . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I know that chappie was a bit short, but I revealed a lot of important stuff for you lovely readers.  
  
People who review get lots of their favourite cookies.  
  
GalPhoe. 


End file.
